pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1975 Men's Hockey World Cup
In 1975 was Asia , the birthplace of hockey , for the first time hosted the world championship hockey. Malaysia fell the honor of organizing the third edition of Saturday March 1 through Saturday, March 15 1975was held. Was held in the Merdeka Stadium in the capital Kuala Lumpur . Defending champion was Netherlands , two years earlier at the World Cup in their own country ( Amstelveen ), the trophy won at the cost ofIndia . The tournament, hosted by the world hockey federation FIH , was plagued by heavy rain, causing some matches had to be postponed and moved to elsewhere in Malaysia, including in Ipoh . In desperation, the agency called on in time of the aid in local 'rain doctors', called Bommahs, to propitiate the rain gods. Content * 1 Poule format * 2 Results ** 2.1 Group A ** 2.2 Final Standings Group A ** 2.3 Group B ** 2.4 Final Standings Group B * 3 Playoffs ** 3.1 Place 9-12 ** 3.2 Place 5-8 ** 3.3 Semifinals ** 3.4 Place 11 ** 3.5 Place 9 ** 3.6 Place 7 ** 3.7 Place 5 ** 3.8 Place 3 (consolation final) ** 3.9 Final * 4 Final Ranking * 5 Top Scorers Group format [ edit ] Group A: Malaysia , Netherlands , New Zealand , Pakistan , Poland and Spain Group B: Argentina , Australia , England , Ghana , India and West Germany edit Group A [ edit ] March 1, 1975: * Malaysia New Zealand 0-0 March 2, 1975: * Pakistan Poland 2-2 March 3, 1975: * 'Malaysia-Spain 0-0 March 4, 1975: * Netherlands New Zealand 1-2 March 5, 1975: * Spain-Poland 4-1 * Pakistan-Netherlands 3-3 March 6, 1975: * Malaysia-Poland 3-1 * Pakistan-New Zealand 2-0 March 7, 1975 (Ipoh): * Spain-New Zealand 1-0 * Malaysia-Netherlands aborted after 45 minutes March 9, 1975: * Spain-Netherlands 0-3 * New Zealand Poland 3-2 * Malaysia-Pakistan 1-2 March 10, 1975: * Netherlands Poland 1-2 * Pakistan-Spain 5-0 March 11, 1975: * Malaysia-Netherlands 2-1 Final Standings Group A [ edit ] Group B [ edit ] March 2, 1975: * India-England 2-1 * Australia-Ghana 9-0 March 3, 1975: * West Germany 4-2 Argentina March 5, 1975: * Australia-England 1-3 * West Germany Ghana 3-2 March 6, 1975: * India-West Germany degraded after 10 minutes at setting 1-0 * England-Argentina terminated after 35 minutes at position 0-1 March 7, 1975: * Argentina Ghana 2-0 * India-Australia 1-1 March 8, 1975: * India-Ghana 7-0 * England-Argentina 3-3 * West Germany 2-2 Australia March 9, 1975 (in Seremban): * West Germany 3-0 England * India Argentina 1-2 March 10, 1975: * England 6-1 Ghana * Australia-Argentina 3-0 * India-West Germany 3-1 Final Standings Group B [ edit ] Playoffs [ edit ] March 12, 1975: Place 9-12 [ edit ] * Ghana Poland 2-3 (after extra time) * Argentina-Netherlands 0-5 5-8 [ edit ] * Spain-England 4-5 (after extra time) * Australia-New Zealand 5-0 Semifinals [ edit ] * Pakistan-West Germany 5-1 * Malaysia-India 2-3 (started on 13/03, played on 14/03) March 14, 1975: Place 11 [ edit ] * Ghana-Argentina 0-6 Rank 9 [ edit ] * Poland-Netherlands 1-3 Place 7 [ edit ] * Spain-New Zealand 1-2 Place 5 [ edit ] * Australia-England 3-1 Place 3 (consolation final) [ edit ] * Malaysia-West Germany 0-4 Edit * India-Pakistan 2-1 Ranking edit Scorers [ edit ] Category:World Cup hockey Category:Hockey in 1975 Category:Hockey in Malaysia Category:Sport in Kuala Lumpur